


Friday (I'm In Love)

by sarahalwaysx3



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Auntie Daisy, Family Fluff, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons-Child, Fluff, Future Fic, I have no idea how to tag, Spoiler for 3x13 (kind of maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahalwaysx3/pseuds/sarahalwaysx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jemma was sitting cross-legged on one of her kitchen chairs - which was technically too small for this position – elbows on the edge of the table, palms on her cheeks, eyes focused on her husband on the other side of the table, ears filled with her daughter’s giggle."</p><p>Or, my way of dealing with my Fitzsimmons-feels and the departure of Bobbi and Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my first AO3 story, exciting! Also, my first Fitzsimmons story, exciting 2.0!
> 
> First of, English is not my first language, so bear with me :) also, this is un-beta-ed, so I apologize for any mistakes you might find in there.
> 
> The title is from the song "Friday I'm In Love" by The Cure, which really isn't relevant to the story at all, I just liked the title.
> 
> I dedicate this work to "The Caestridge Fam™" on twitter, because they inspired this little story.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this fluff-fest, and if you do i would be reeeeeeally happy about Kudos and/or comments :)
> 
> Have fun reading!

In her early days, Jemma Simmons had always loved Fridays. Not because of the approaching weekend – which, she had to admit, was a nice bonus – but because of the pleased mood that everybody around her seemed to be in on Fridays. Be it her teachers in primary school or her professors at the Academy or even her co-workers at SciOps.

When she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D., the Fridays had kind of lost their meaning. Weekdays hadn’t been important anymore, and most of the time Jemma hadn't even known what weekday it was, simply because there had been more important things on her mind.

Now, however, on this particular evening, the Friday-spirit was back full-force.

Jemma was sitting cross-legged on one of her kitchen chairs - which was technically too small for this position – elbows on the edge of the table, palms on her cheeks, eyes focused on her husband on the other side of the table, ears filled with her daughter’s giggle.

Yes, Jemma Fitzsimmons really did love Fridays.

Right now, Fitz was having a heated conversation with their 3-years old about the significance of the Easter bunny, while Jemma was busy pretending to chew her celery and trying not to laugh as little Clara Fitzsimmons wrinkled her forehead and said: “But daddy, the Eathter bunny-“

“Easssssster”, Jemma interrupted, stretching out the ‘S’ in Easter, trying to correct her daughter’s lisp. Clara put down the piece of cucumber and stuttered: “Eash- Eaph-“ Her big, ocean-blue eyes grew more frustrated with the second, so Jemma casually kicked Fitz under the table to suppress his laugh, and interrupted once again. “It’s okay, sweetie, just go back to what you wanted to say.”

But Clara crossed her little arms in front of her chest and pouted up to her. Okay, Jemma thought to herself, new plan. Her daughter might be the smartest 3-years old in the country, but she also was a handful.

She leaned back in her chair and pulled one knee up to rest against the edge of the table. She took another bite of her celery, then asked: “How was day care, monkey?”

At the use of her father’s nickname, Clara’s face immediately lit up and she eagerly sat up straight in her high chair. “Mith Natalie taught uth how to paint Eathter eggth and my egg wath blue becauthe it'th your favorite color mummy and I made new friendth.”

Jemma and Fitz exchanged a pleased look at the latter – they both had been a little bit worried that their daughter might be following in their footsteps, since Clara had previously shown some troubles at making friends. Fitz ruffled the little girl’s brown curls. “Yeah? Who are those new friends of yours?”

Clara pushed her father’s hand aside and attempted to fix the mess on her head before answering the question. “A man and a woman. They thowed up at the playground today. I thought they were a little bit too old to play there but they were funny.”

Jemma glanced up to meet Fitz’s eyes, finding the same concern in them that she suspected to be present in her own. She swallowed hard, but couldn't manage to get rid of the big lump of fear that suddenly appeared to block her vocal chords.

Noticing his wife’s speechlessness, Fitz cleared his throat and asked: “Who were those people, monkey?”

“They didn’t thay their nameth”, Clara explained, now fully focused on consuming her cucumber again, “but they thaid they were your friendth, too.” Jemma unconsciously reached for Fitz’s hand across the table and he took it without interrupting the girl’s speech. “They told me they knew you a long time ago. The man talked like you, mummy. And the woman thaid she alwayth knew the ride would be worth it for you and daddy. I’m not thure what that meanth.”

By the time Clara finished talking, Jemma’s vision was blurred by tears and Fitz was rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

It had been years. So many years since that last night in the bar, raising their glasses in a silent Goodbye to their friends. Fitz and Jemma had ‘gotten their act together’ – to quote Daisy – shortly after that night, and while they had both been the happiest they could be, Fitz had found Jemma in her bunk that day, curled up in a ball, crying into her pillow, because she desperately wanted to tell her friend that ‘the ride had been worth it’.

Up to the present day, Jemma would still swear on her daughter’s favorite stuffed monkey that she had seen the two spies in the back of the crowd at her and Fitz’s wedding four years ago, but of course, there was no prove, so officially, it had been six years since the last time anyone had seen Bobbi and Hunter.

But in this moment, listening to Clara’s words, there was not the slightest doubt. Jemma pressed her palm over her mouth, but a hollow sob still managed to escape her.

Fitz squeezed her fingers, but Clara’s voice was what brought her back to reality. “Mummy?” Before Jemma could react, Clara had climbed out of her seat, crawled over the table – carefully, without breaking anything, good girl – and leaped herself into her mother’s lap. Her tiny thumbs wiped the tears off of Jemma's cheeks and she reached up to place a clumsy kiss on her nose. “Better?” God, Jemma loved this little girl.

“Yeah, I’m better”, she assured the girl by twisting a curl around her pinkie.

Still looking a little startled, Clara asked: “Did my new friendth make you thad?”

Jemma pulled her daughter a little closer to herself. “No, honey, I’m really happy you made friends, I promise. In fact, your dad and I actually do know them.” Fitz grinned at her as Clara’s eyes widened in fascination. “But”, Jemma continued, “I’m just realizing that it’s waaay past your bedtime and you know you have an exciting day ahead of you.” At Clara’s confused expression, she sucked a sharp gasp between her teeth in pretended shock. “Do you really not remember?”

“What do I not remember?”

Jemma looked up at her husband. “Fitz, would you like to enlighten our daughter?”

“My pleasure”, he said and walked around the table to pick his daughter up in his arms. “We are having a special visitor tomorrow if you must know, little Miss Fitzsimmons.”

The second the realization hit her, Clara's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O. “Oooh! Auntie Daithy ith coming tomorrow!”

“That’s right monkey. And if you go to sleep right now, she’ll be here much sooner.”

Clara rolled her eyes and if Jemma didn’t know better, she would swear that she was looking at an exact reflection of Fitz. “Don’t be ridiculous daddy, the earth ith not going to rotate around the thun fathter if I go to thleep.”

Jemma snorted and got up to stand next to her husband and daughter. “You are too smart for your age, monkey. And you’re right, of course. The earth is not going to rotate any faster, but if you do go to sleep right now, maybe – just maybe – Auntie Daisy and I could tell you some stories about your new friends tomorrow.”

Clara freed herself and ran up the stairs to her room faster than the velocity of light. Jemma laughed again and called after her: “And then we are going to have a conversation about what your father and I taught you about talking to strangers.”

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin in the crook of her neck. “She’s a handful, this one.” Jemma gave him a content hum when he lightly kissed the spot right under her earlobe. “I can’t believe they were here.”

Jemma turned around to lay her head against her husband’s chest. “I wish they had reached out to us instead of creeping Clara out at the playground.”

“She didn’t seem creeped out to me.” When she didn’t laugh, Fitz added: “It’s good to know they’re doing alright.”

Jemma sighed and nuzzled her nose against Fitz’s collarbone. “I miss them.”

“I know”, he ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Me too.”

“Mummy, daddy!”, a small voice suddenly interrupted the quiet moment between the couple. “I’m ready for bed!”

Fitz rushed a quick kiss to Jemma’s lips, then called back: “We’re coming, monkey.” He untangled himself from his wife’s arms, but when she failed to follow him, he turned back around. “What?”

“I love you, Leopold Fitzsimmons.”

“I love you, too, Jemma Fitzsimmons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a good way to work this information into this part of the story, but I tought it was relevant to mention that Clara's middle name is Antonia, after Antoine Triplett *sniff*.
> 
> I hope you enjoyd this, and thanks for reading, I hope to update this soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so super sorry this took me so long to write! And I don't even have a good excuse except that I couldn't get off my lazy butt and actually write.
> 
> But now it's here and I really hope y'all like it :))
> 
> Please leave some kudos and/or comments while you're at it, I'd love to hear your opinions :)

Jemma had always been an early bird. Her morning routine would start at 5:45 AM with a workout and a shower and a protein shake. 

Jemma liked getting up early, and - occasionally - watch the sunrise on the back porch of their Perthshire cottage.

However, things had drastically changed once Clara came along and took the choice to get up early away from her. 

As much Jemma liked waking up to a tiny, pointy nose pressed into her cheek and small, ice cold feet against her tight, she prayed her daughter would wait another hour or two before climbing into her and Fitz's bed. Today, her prayers seemed to have been heard, because the body currently suffocating her was three times Clara's size and about a hundred pounds heavier.

“Ughhh”, Jemma groaned as the weight on her shifted and a knee hit her in the abdomen.

“Wakey-wakey, sunshine!”

“I knew giving you a key was a bad idea.” Jemma shuffled back and forth in a desperate try to free her diaphragm without injuring any major inner organs.

“And yet you still haven't taken it away for me”, the way to chipper guest answered, as she leaped herself forward to pull Jemma into a tight hug.

“It's so good to see you, Daisy”, Jemma said sincerely and awkwardly wrapped her arms around her friend. She shuffled once again and finally Daisy moved off of her lap.

“Let's go downstairs”, Jemma suggested, throwing a look at her still sound asleep husband. Daisy didn't argue, and so the two women move their reunion down to the living room.

“Has Clara seen you get?”, Jemma asked when she emerged from the kitchen, a cup of coffee for Daisy in one hand, and a cup of tea for herself in the other. It was now 6.45, and usually her daughter had her awake no later than six, to the minute.

Daisy smiled fondly at the mention of her little niece. “She heard me pull up in the driveway and welcomed me at the doorstep. Doze off on me an hour ago or so.”

Jemma wrinkled her forehead. “When did you get here?”

“Just after five. My mission ended early and Lincoln’s was extended, so I decided to take the next possible plane”, Daisy explained and took the cup of coffee from Jemma's hand.

“I'm glad you did”, Jemma smiled as she sat down next to her friend on the couch and pulled her knees up to your chest. “You could have woken me when you arrived, you know.”

“Clara seemed very content to entertain me.” Daisy chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. "And I sincerely apologize if she's going to start begging you and Fitz to take her to Iceland. I showed her pictures of the volcanoes and the Northern Lights. She was fascinated."

Jemma couldn't help but snort out loud. “Oh dear God, no. It took us three months to take her mind off Brazil after Mack brought her that plastic bug in honor of the rain forest. You guys need to stop spoiling her.”

“Face it, Jemma; she's a little explorer, that one.” Daisy nudged Jemma's leg with her toes. “I wonder who she might have gotten that from.”

Jemma laughed again and the two women sat in comfortable silence for a couple of moments.  
Having Daisy here reminded Jemma how much she really missed all her friends. The last time the team had visited the two former S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists had been Christmas, and now, in early May, the shortness of contact with them was getting to Jemma. Therefore, she enjoyed Daisy's company all the more.

Before they could continue their conversation, a very sleepy voice sounded behind them. “Morning.”  
Jemma and Daisy simultaneously twisted their heads to face a rumpled looking Fitz.

“Good morning, sleepyhead”, Daisy shouted across the room, grinning widely.

“Daisy!”, Fitz exclaimed, only now noticing her presence. He crossed the room in a couple of long strides and Daisy jumped up from the couch, almost spilling the rest of her coffee as the two of them moved in for a hug.

“We thought you wouldn’t get here before noon”, Fitz said when they separated and Daisy took her initial spot on the couch, while he himself plunked down into the big arm chair.

“Change of plans”, Daisy smiled.

 

 

They spent the rest of the morning talking, catching up on each other’s lives. As they spoke, Jemma began to notice a new sparkle in Daisy’s eyes that she had never seen before. She left a mental note in the back of her head to ask her about it later, when they had a moment to themselves.

Sometime after 9, Jemma held her breath mid-sentence and placed a finger over her lips, signaling the other two to quiet down as well. Fitz and Daisy shot her questioning looks, but when Jemma nodded her chin toward the ceiling, they heard it too. Right above their heads, small feet were plodding through the hallway, rapidly approaching the stairs.

“Mummy?”, Clara’s small voice said from upstairs. Jemma sighed, then lifted herself off the couch, quickly pecked Fitz on the lips in passing him and made her way up the stairs.

“You guys are disgusting”, Daisy moaned but couldn’t hide the smile that crept up on her face, as Fitz threw one of Jemma’s perfectly arranged cushions at her.

Daisy was still chuckling by the time Jemma reentered the living room, a yawning Clara in her arms. The little girl rubbed her eyes with her palm and brushed the rumpled curls out of her face. Her favorite purple monkey was pressed closely to her chest. “Hi, Auntie Daithy. Thorry I fell athleep.”

Daisy grinned and reached out her arms. When Jemma sat the little girl down in her lap, the sparkle in her friend’s eyes lit up brighter, and when Clara nuzzled her nose into Daisy’s shoulder, Jemma was sure her beam couldn’t possibly get bigger. “Don’t worry about it, sweetie.” Daisy placed a kiss on her niece’s head and Clara giggled, then sat up straight. “Mummy, can we have breakfatht?”

Daisy laughed out loud and rolled her eyes. “She really is your daughter, Fitz. Always thinking about food.”

 

 

After breakfast, Daisy decided to retreat herself to the guest room to rest. She wanted to call Lincoln and get some sleep to recover from her jetlag. Once she was gone and Clara was busy rearranging the bookshelf – it took Jemma a lot of strength to look away – Jemma sunk into the couch next to Fitz and buried her face against his chest. 

"It's really nice to have Daisy here", Fitz said, as they watched their daughter arrange the books according to color. Jemma hummed in contentment, then looked up at her husband. 

"Something's going on with her but I can't quite put my finger on it", she told him, recalling the sparkle in Daisy's eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mh-hm." Jemma tilted her head upwards to lightly press her lips to Fitz's. "She seems happy, though", she mumbled in between kisses.

“There is someone else who seems happy to me”, he replied, pulling her a little bit closer to his chest. Jemma smiled against his lips. “That’s because I am. I am happy. I missed Daisy and I love having her here. I love that my daughter is taking apart my bookshelf and I love you.”

Fity kissed her again, and Jemma found herself amazed that after all these years she still felt butterflies flutter around inside of her stomach every time she was with him.”

They were interrupted when all of a sudden Clara cleared her throat. The two of them looked up at the little girl, who had her small arms crossed in front of her chest and her head tilted to the side. “You guyth are dithguthting.”

Jemma snorted out loud and dropped her forehead to Fitz’s shoulder, laughter making her entire body vibrate.

“You, young lady”, Fitz stated, barely able to contain his on laughter, “are never allowed to spend time with Aunt Daisy ever again.”

 

 

Daisy came back downstairs just when Fitz was finished cooking dinner. Since Jemma and Fitz had left S.H.I.E.L.D. just after they had found out they were having Clara, they weren’t technically allowed to know any details about their friends’ missions, but from the way the jetlag affected Daisy, Jemma figured she was struggling with at least a 10 hours time difference to her last location. Despite having slept through most of the day, Daisy still looked exhausted and her skin looked unusually pale. And yet, she still had a bright smile plastered onto her face as she listened to Clara ramble about how entirely unfair it was to get in trouble for blowing up a mini-volcano in day care.

After dinner, the Fitzsimmons’ and Daisy moved outside to the back porch, where Jemma and Daisy took place at the small garden table with a bottle of wine, while Fitz sat on the grass, helping Clara built a house for the birds.

Just when Jemma uncorked the wine bottle, Clara’s excited voice made both women look up. “Mummy, Auntie Daithy! Look what I can do!” The little girl had a wooden stick in each hand, clumsily twirling them around between her fingers. “They’re bacons! My friend taught me!”

“It’s called ‘batons’, honey”, Jemma told her with a smile, and Daisy giggled, adding: “God, Bobbi would love this little girl.”

In that moment, Jemma realized that she hadn’t told Daisy about yesterday’s occurrences yet. “They were here”, she said, quietly. “Bobbi and Hunter, they were here. Yesterday.” Daisy’s eyes widened in surprise and disbelieve, so Jemma hurried to explain. “Fitz and I, we didn’t see them, but they talked to Clara at the playground. Never told her their names, but it was them.”

“Sometimes I forget how much I miss them”, Daisy said with a sad smile, “but knowing that they were here… It’s better than not knowing if they are okay at all.”

Jemma returned Daisy’s smile. “I’m glad Clara got to meet them. “ She leaned forward to pour some wine into Daisy’s glass, but Daisy shook her head.

“Not for me, thanks.”

Jemma’s eyebrows rose upwards. “The girl who usually drinks an entire bottle of her own tells me no?”

Daisy pulled her knees up to her chest and shot Jemma a beaming smile. “I’d love to, actually, but I can’t.”

The gears in Jemma’s head were rattling at full force, when suddenly it clicked. The sparkle in Daisy's eyes, her exhaustion and her paleness, it all perfectly made sense now. “Oh!”, she breathed, then let out a squeal, “Oh, my god! Oh my god, really?”

Daisy’s grin grew wider when she nodded. “It’s super new, only 5 weeks, and I promised Lincoln not to tell you yet because of the whole 3-months-rule but I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer.”

Jemma squealed again and threw her arms around Daisy’s neck. “I’m so happy for you, Daisy.”

And she was, she really was happy. There had been a time in Jemma’s life where she had believed the only happiness she would ever have was found in making it through the day, but these days were long gone and now she was here in her own perfect little world, her husband and daughter bickering in the garden behind her, arms around her best friend who was soon to experience all of this for herself.

Yes, Jemma Fitzsimmons couldn’t be happier if she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! I really hope y'all liked it :)
> 
> Originally, I wasn't going to include a romance for Daisy, but after the finale I thought that poor girl deserved some god damn happiness.


End file.
